Members of Dying Street
The following list details musicians who have been members of the American band Dying Street since its formation on 27 May 2017. Vocalist David Stefanovic has beem the only member who has been a part of every one of the band's incarnations. Mike Barrett was an unofficial member since the band's creation, but he became the official member in February 2018. The band went on hiatus in April 2024, and the band did the reformation in February 2027 to celebrate the 10th Anniversary. Rio Coka was the consistent member since July 2017, but he left in July 2027, he announced a short hiatus due to his health issues. Members Note: Bold text shows founding members. Current members *'David Stefanovic' – lead vocals, guitars (May 2017–Apr 2024; Feb 2027–present) *'Colin Zeal' – bass, main producer (May–Aug 2017; Nov 2017–Jul 2019; Jan–Apr 2020; Aug 2021; Feb 2027–present) *Jim Bunty – drums, backing vocals (Sep 2017; Jul 2027–present) *Mike Barrett – guitar, backing vocals (May 2017-Jan 2018; Feb 2018–Jul 2019; Jan 2020–Apr 2024; Feb 2027–present) *Lewis Benton – keyboards, backing vocals (Aug 2027–present) Former members Keyboardists *'Dojo Yukteswar' – keyboards (May–Aug 2017;Jan–May 2020) *Neil Durham – keyboards (Aug–Oct 2017; Jan–Nov 2019; Nov-Dec 2022) *Anton Spack – keyboards (Nov 2017–Jan 2019; Feb–Aug 2027) *Boomtown – keyboards (Jun 2020–Nov 2022) *Luke Silther – keyboards (Jan–Nov 2023) *Marlon Cosby – keyboards (Novr 2023–Apr 2024) Drummers *Scally – drums (May–Jul 2017) *Rio Coka – drums, backing vocals (Jul 2017–Apr 2024; Feb–Jul 2027) Bassists *Little Lucas – bass, main producer (Aug–Oct 2017) *Agent Mapother – bass, main producer (Jul 2019–Jan 2020) *Rod Star – bass, main producer (Jun 2020–Apr 2024) Guitarists *Trent Nixon – guitar (Jul–Nov 2019) Timeline ImageSize = width:800 height:auto:auto barincrement:22 PlotArea = left:90 bottom:60 top:0 right:20 Alignbars = justify DateFormat = mm/dd/yyyy Period = from:05/27/2017 till:12/31/2027 Legend = orientation:vertical position:bottom columns:1 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal format:yyyy ScaleMajor = increment:2 start:2018 ScaleMinor = unit:year increment:1 start:2019 Colors = id:Vocals value:red legend:Vocals id:Guitars value:green legend:Guitars id:Bass value:darkblue legend:Bass id:Keys value:purple legend:Keyboards id:Drums value:orange legend:Drums id:Producer value:blue legend:Producer id:Lines value:black Legend = orientation:horizontal position:bottom LineData = at:10/17/2017 color:black layer:back at:03/23/2018 color:black layer:back at:11/15/2018 color:black layer:back at:08/15/2019 color:black layer:back at:04/15/2020 color:black layer:back at:01/08/2021 color:black layer:back at:01/03/2022 color:black layer:back at:11/06/2022 color:black layer:back at:09/27/2023 color:black layer:back at:08/22/2027 color:black layer:back BarData = bar:Stefanovic text:"David Stefanovic" bar:Barrett text:"Mike Barrett" bar:Nixon text:"Trent Nixon" bar:Zeal text:"Colin Zeal" bar:Lucas text:"Little Lucas" bar:Mapother text:"Agent Mapother" bar:Star text:"Rod Star" bar:Yukteswar text:"Dojo Yukteswar" bar:Durham text:"Neil Durham" bar:Spack text:"Anton Spack" bar:Boomtown text:"Boomtown" bar:Silther text:"Luke Silther" bar:Cosby text:"Marlon Cosby" bar:Benton text:"Lewis Benton" bar:Scally text:"Scally" bar:Coka text:"Rio Coka" bar:Bunty text:"Jim Bunty PlotData= width:10 textcolor:black align:left anchor:from shift:(10,-4) bar:Stefanovic from:05/27/2017 till:04/30/2024 color:Vocals bar:Stefanovic from:05/27/2017 till:01/31/2018 color:Guitars width:4 bar:Stefanovic from:11/25/2019 till:12/31/2019 color:Guitars width:4 bar:Stefanovic from:02/01/2027 till:end color:Vocals bar:Zeal from:05/27/2017 till:08/06/2017 color:Bass bar:Zeal from:05/27/2017 till:08/06/2017 color:Producer width:4 bar:Lucas from:08/06/2017 till:10/31/2017 color:Bass bar:Lucas from:08/06/2017 till:10/31/2017 color:Producer width:4 bar:Zeal from:11/01/2017 till:07/12/2019 color:Bass bar:Zeal from:11/01/2017 till:07/12/2019 color:Producer width:4 bar:Mapother from:07/12/2019 till:01/01/2020 color:Bass bar:Mapother from:07/12/2019 till:01/01/2020 color:Producer width:4 bar:Zeal from:01/01/2020 till:04/15/2020 color:Bass bar:Zeal from:01/01/2020 till:04/15/2020 color:Producer width:4 bar:Star from:06/01/2020 till:04/30/2024 color:Bass bar:Star from:06/01/2020 till:04/30/2024 color:Producer width:4 bar:Zeal from:07/30/2021 till:08/06/2021 color:Producer bar:Star from:06/01/2020 till:04/30/2024 color:Bass bar:Zeal from:02/01/2027 till:end color:Bass bar:Zeal from:02/01/2027 till:end color:Producer width:4 bar:Barrett from:05/27/2017 till:01/31/2018 color:Guitars width:4 bar:Barrett from:02/01/2018 till:07/12/2019 color:Guitars bar:Nixon from:07/12/2019 till:11/24/2019 color:Guitars bar:Barrett from:01/01/2020 till:04/30/2024 color:Guitars bar:Barrett from:02/01/2027 till:end color:Guitars bar:Scally from:05/27/2017 till:07/01/2017 color:Drums bar:Coka from:07/01/2017 till:04/30/2024 color:Drums bar:Bunty from:09/12/2017 till:09/26/2017 color:Drums bar:Coka from:02/01/2027 till:07/14/2027 color:Drums bar:Bunty from:07/15/2027 till:end color:Drums bar:Yukteswar from:05/27/2017 till:08/12/2017 color:Keys bar:Durham from:08/12/2017 till:10/31/2017 color:Keys bar:Spack from:11/01/2017 till:01/06/2019 color:Keys bar:Durham from:01/07/2019 till:11/12/2019 color:Keys bar:Yukteswar from:01/01/2020 till:05/15/2020 color:Keys bar:Boomtown from:06/01/2020 till:11/09/2022 color:Keys bar:Durham from:11/10/2022 till:12/31/2022 color:Keys bar:Silther from:01/01/2023 till:11/14/2023 color:Keys bar:Cosby from:11/15/2023 till:04/30/2024 color:Keys bar:Spack from:02/01/2027 till:08/25/2027 color:Keys bar:Benton from:08/26/2027 till:end color:Keys